Amor a través del tiempo
by Kaissa
Summary: Kagome y Sesshoumaru se conocen desde que ella tiene 7 años de edad y el 10. Crecen juntos y su amor no es un secreto para nadie, pero las circunstancias en la vida llevan a que no se vean durante 10 años. Al volver a verse, ambos están casados, podrá sostenerse un amor a través del tiempo? reviews onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio**

.- Kagome...-murmuró él con su voz ronca, mordiendo sus deseos, intentando que no se le notara lo que ella provocaba en su vida, después de todo su esposa estaba a su lado.

.- Sesshoumaru -susurró ella tomando su mano, respondiendo el saludo.

En cuanto sus manos se rozaron, la joven tuvo que abrir su boca dejando escapar un suspiro, el contacto de la piel había traído a su memoria escenas poco decorosas.

Ambos sonrieron y presionaron sus manos levemente indicándose que el deseo seguía intacto...pese a no haberse visto por 10 años.

* * *

La primera vez que vi a Sesshoumaru y sus ojos dorados que me consumieron el alma de amor, tenía 7 años, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque era la primera vez que mi padre me celebrara un cumpleaños de manera tan exageradamente pomposa. Luego comprendí que el exceso de adornos y comida respondía a la presencia de un ser que marcaría mi vida durante años.

No teníamos recursos económicos en aquella época para desatar una fiesta tan grande, mi hermano tenía 3 años menos que yo y vivíamos en una casa modesta, nunca fueron unas personas que despilfarraran el dinero lo que generó amplias peleas entre mis padres por aquellos días que me mantenían inquieta, yo sabía que algo ocurría, pero no tenía claridad debido a mi edad.

Hacía algunos meses mi padre se había cambiado de trabajo, logró conseguir un puesto como asesor del presidente de una compañía multinacional perteneciente a la familia Taisho, quienes destacaban por sus ojos ya que eran dorados, nada muy habitual. Desde ese momento mi padre comenzó a comportarse extraño y nos exigía actuar como gente de sociedad, y considerando que yo era un desastre eso me trajo muchos regaños.

.- Aprende a comportarte como una niña! Subirse a los árboles es cosa de hombres! -me gritaba.

.- Siempre me he subido a los árboles! -le respondía yo.

.- Pues desde ahora está prohibido que hagas cualquier cosa que no te haga ver como una señorita!

.- Kenshiro, basta -murmuraba mi madre mostrándole a mi hermano quien dormía plácidamente sin entender nada.

Su cambio de conducta se sumaba a sus constantes desapariciones de la casa, mi madre lloraba todo el tiempo y yo lo odiaba por eso, así como a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su compañía. Por eso saber que el presidente de la empresa y su familia asistirían a mi cumpleaños me molestó en exceso.

.- No dejaré entrar a ese señor a mi cumpleaños! -le grité a mi padre, muy molesta por tomar decisiones así sin preguntarle a nadie.

.- Tú te vas a comportar cuando él y su familia lleguen te quedó claro!, es muy importante para mi trabajo que hagas lo que te digo!

Mi madre me abrazó porque yo me quedé allí, frustrada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mordiéndome la lengua para no gritarle que lo odiaba, definitivamente su trabajo era más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluyéndome.

Pensé en que en cuanto llegaran, le lanzaría un vaso encima de su lujosa ropa, para que nunca más quisieran entrar en nuestras vidas….pero esos ojos dorados captaron mi atención completamente, no pude desviarlos y mis planes se fueron al carajo.

Probablemente me vi muy ridícula ahí embobada sin decir nada, pero mi padre rápidamente se adelantó para presentarnos

.- Sr. Taisho -murmuró el padre de esa pequeña niña de cabellos chocolate y ojos del mismo tono- ella es mi hija, Kagome...anda linda saluda...

Pero Kagome aún seguía obnubilada con el hijo del presidente. Una risa los sacó a todos del momento tan incómodo que vivían.

.- Creo que deberías presentarte tu primero hijo...-exclamó la mujer del presidente, alta, de ojos dorados al igual que el dueño de la empresa quien no mostraba ningún interés en el cuadro que tenía frente a él.

.- Sesshoumaru...-murmuró el niño unos años mayor que Kagome extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Sus ojos chocolate lo habían perturbado inmensamente, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero esa niña expelía una inocencia que lo abrumaba, en general estaba acostumbrado a que todas quisieran hablar con él buscando que las comprometieran en matrimonio.

Al menos eso le decía su madre, razón por la cual se mostraba parco frente a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. Pero esa niña le pareció diferente, era gracioso para él que no dejara de ver sus ojos.

.- Kagome -sonrió finalmente la niña tomando su mano. De pronto Kagome tenía unas infinitas ganas de jugar y disfrutar su cumpleaños con ese nuevo niño- disculpe, puedo llevarlo a jugar? -inquirió mirando a la alta mujer que se posaba al lado del joven ojidorado.

Ella rió, esa niña tenía carácter, le gustaba.

.- Claro que si cariño! -exclamó frente a la mirada de desaprobación de su marido- anda Sesshoumaru, sé cortés con la cumpleañera y entrégale el regalo que trajiste.

.- Si madre...-murmuró.

.- Kagome no seas impertinente! -le gritó de pronto su padre sacándola de su centro de atención, lo miró asustada pues tomó su brazo de forma brusca, por lo que dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Sesshoumaru lo miró molesto- el joven Sesshoumaru no puede jugar contigo y tus amigas! perdonen a mi hija no sabe comportarse...

.- Kenshiro, que dices! -le regañó su esposa sin comprender su actitud hacia su hija.

Pese al dolor que tenía en mi brazo, mis ganas de llorar eran principalmente de impotencia, por qué mi padre se sentía tan inferior y me humillaba por eso justo en mi cumpleaños frente a gente que yo no conocía?.

Si no mal recuerdo, fue la primera vez que Sesshoumaru me rescató de alguna situación incómoda.

.- Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana señor…-sonrió el niño con sarcasmo mientras mantenía tomada la mano de Kagome y la atraía hacia él-

.- Claro que mi hijo y ella pueden jugar! -exclamó molesta la esposa del presidente de la compañía Taisho- crees que mi hijo es una especie de extraterrestre?, pues olvídalo el vino a su cumpleaños y puede divertirse -se giró rápidamente hacia la madre de Kagome- y tú linda me imagino que eres su esposa, ven conmigo, hay muchas cosas que deseo preguntarte! – exclamó tomando su brazo y caminando hacia una de las tantas mesas que existían.

Después de ese incidente con mi padre donde mostró lo troglodita que se había puesto tras su trabajo en las compañías Taisho pude estar con Sesshoumaru la gran parte del día. No estoy segura de haberme divertido tanto en uno de mis cumpleaños, simplemente congeniamos muy bien pese a que su padre estaba tremendamente molesto, al igual que el mío.

.- No tienes que preocuparte por mi padre, él siempre anda molesto con todos….-me comentó mientras tomaba un jugo.

.- Disculpa…-murmuré- en verdad no sé que ocurrió con mi padre…

.- No deberías dejar que nadie te trate así….-exclamó mirándome- y si algo así pasa, llámame…

Yo no sabía donde meterme de la vergüenza, creo que me puse roja porque él comenzó a burlarse de mi y a reírse, pero finalmente yo también terminé riendo con él.

Mi madre y Hikari, la madre de Sesshoumaru, no dejaron de hablar tampoco, y la verdad con el tiempo y los sucesos se transformaron en muy buenas amigas.

Desde el momento que tomé la mano de Sesshoumaru para saludarlo, supe que era el amor de mi vida, estoy segura de haber visto imágenes de nuestro futuro juntos y eso fue lo que nos sostuvo durante mucho tiempo…

Aunque bueno, eso antes de que nos tuviéramos que separar y nuestras vidas se alejaran por completo durante 10 años.

* * *

Qué tal!, como están todos y todas?, aquí vengo con otra historia que se apareció en mi cabeza y que quise publicar, qué les parece?

Estaré leyendo sus comentarios que como siempre son una guía para mi para seguir escribiendo capítulo a capítulo!

Un adelanto del siguiente cap!

_"Le tengo un cupo a Kagome en el colegio de mi hijo qué te parece!_

_Creo que yo y mi madre entramos en shock, el colegio al que asistía Sesshoumaru era uno de los más caros y renombrados del país, pero yo no podía haberme pagado ni los sándwiches que allí vendían!_

_.- Pero…como!, no tenemos ese dinero para que Kagome ingrese a ese colegio…-murmuraba mi madre confundida._

_.- Tú tranquila, hice algunos movimientos y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada, solo de estudiar y además -me miró a mi- estarás solo a unas salas de Sesshoumaru no te parece genial!"_

Juntos en el colegio podría ser mejor o peor?, habrá que ir viendo!

Saludos a todos!


	2. Un poco de historia

Qué tal!, perdón por la demora en subir el capítulo!, agradezco mucho a quienes han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos y a quienes me han dejado reviews! Solsi, Faby Sama, Asia12 y Mimato bombom kou!

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados no son míos, pero sí la historia que leen a continuación.

* * *

**2.- Un poco de historia**

Tras mi cumpleaños número 7, el que recuerdo por lejos como el mejor de mi vida, las cosas tomaron un rumbo impensado: si bien mi padre no dejó de desaparecerse durante días, Hikari-san y mi madre se fundieron en una amistad sorprendente.

Hikari-san era una mujer tremendamente atractiva, con un cuerpo de envidia, sus ojos dorados y su cabello negro hacían un juego maravilloso que encandilaba a quien estuviera a su alrededor, no importaba si era hombre o mujer. Además, tenía clase, elegancia, su voz era dulce la mayor parte del tiempo y su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa constante, pero cuando se molestaba, sobretodo con su marido parecía otra persona muy diferente.

.- Tu madre me da miedo…-recuerdo haberle dicho en una oportunidad a Sesshoumaru.

.- Está loca, déjala…-murmuró el despreocupado mientras su madre hacía un drama de esa frase e intentaba abrazarlo y besarlo en contra de su voluntad. Su relación era muy graciosa.

El carácter de Hikari-san me gustaba mucho, sobretodo por cómo era con su hijo, pero para Sesshoumaru era un fastidio, pues tendía a ser tremendamente cariñosa con él, haciéndolo pasar vergüenzas en varias oportunidades.

Nada de eso era coincidente con su padre, un hombre parco, de pocas palabras, de malos modales a mi gusto, jamás lo vi sonreír y tampoco estaba presente en la vida de su hijo o de su mujer, aunque eso a ellos parecía no importarles, tenían una burbuja que les permitía sobrellevar esa soledad, pues además vivían en una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad.

Un día HIkari-san se presentó en mi casa de manera inesperada, pero no estaba junto a su hijo lo cual me decepcionó un poco.

.- Hikari-san -murmuró mi madre secando sus manos- que grata sorpresa, desea un té?

.- Hanami…cuántas veces debo decirte que sólo me digas Hikari….no te preocupes y siéntate que tengo una noticia muy importante para ti y para Kagome! -dijo sonriendo y sentándose.

.- Para mi también Hikari-san? -inquerí confundida, qué podría tener que ver ella conmigo?.

.- Tu dirás…Hikari…-sonrió mi madre.

.- Sé que mi marido es un trabajólico empedernido, y eso ha hecho que tu esposo desaparezca un poco de sus vidas…así que…quiero ayudar -sonrió tomando las manos de mi madre, era una persona muy gentil al preocuparse de algo como eso- le tengo un cupo a Kagome en el colegio de mi hijo qué te parece!

Creo que yo y mi madre entramos en shock, el colegio al que asistía Sesshoumaru era uno de los más caros y renombrados del país, pero yo no podía haberme pagado ni los sándwiches que allí vendían!

.- Pero…como!, no tenemos ese dinero para que Kagome ingrese a ese colegio…-murmuraba mi madre confundida.

.- Tú tranquila, hice algunos movimientos y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada, solo de estudiar y además -me miró a mi- estarás solo a unas salas de Sesshoumaru no te parece genial!

Desde ese momento en el que me transfirieron a esa escuela, Hikari-san se encargó de traerme el uniforme correspondiente el cual yo amaba, era hermoso, de color azul profundo. Debíamos llevar una falda cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla según la norma, aunque las hijas de hombres ricos finalmente hacían lo que querían y la llevaban a la altura que se les daba la gana, generalmente muy cerca de su trasero con el objeto de conseguir algún marido.

Hacia arriba debíamos vestir una blusa blanca, reluciente, con un corbatín y sobre ésta. una chaqueta que se ceñía a nuestras cinturas, con bordes amarillo oro y un gran, pero elegante signo, del colegio al que asistíamos. Nuestro traje de gimnasia era un pantalón del mismo tono que todas llevaban demasiado ajustado para mi gusto y una polera blanca que amarraban bajo sus pechos.

A mi me daban vergüenza ajena.

Yo jamás me di esos lujos, seguía las normas a cabalidad, para mí el gesto de Hikari-san era tan fuera de lo normal que no podía permitirme estar en problemas y así fuimos creciendo.

Pero Sesshoumaru adoraba meterme en problemas.

.- Me encanta verte tartamudear frente a mi madre...-me decía con esa voz que a todas las dejaba estúpidas y a mí me hacía tener sueños eróticos de adolescente.

.- Eres un idiota...-era todo lo que yo podía murmurar, roja como un tomate, sintiendo vergüenza ajena de mí misma por esos comportamientos tan adolescentes y tan normales para esa época.

Así crecimos juntos, educándonos, conociéndonos, divirtiéndonos...ciertamente Sesshoumaru y Hikari-san llenaron el gran vacío que teníamos con mi madre gracias al trabajo infernal que tenían nuestros padres.

En la escuela fuimos generando un gran grupo de amigos, para Sesshoumaru eran una molestia, pero para mí se transformaron en un tesoro que se mantuvo por el resto de mi vida. Sango era mi mejor amiga, hija de un dueño de empresas de joyas muy importante y Miroku era un joven que moría de amor por ella pero tenía una tendencia a acostarse con cada ser que tuviera un par de senos y se le insinuara, por lo que Sango jamás confiaba en él.

Así fue durante dos años hasta que llegó Kouga, un joven de ojos verdes hijo de dos reconocidos médicos del país, él también deseaba ingresar a estudiar medicina como sus padres y era un alumno destacado y tremendamente codiciado por las mujeres de la escuela.

Yo intentaba mantenerme al margen, todos me hicieron la vida imposible dentro de la escuela al saber que la madre de Sesshoumaru me había ayudado a ingresar, pero él siempre estaba ahí defendiéndome y diciéndome que me quedara tranquila cuando yo comenzaba a llorar. Apoyarme en su hombro siempre me calmaba.

Un día unas jóvenes comenzaron a molestarme por haber asistido al cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru en una elegante fiesta que se realizó en la compañía de su padre. Yo había intentado no asistir porque sabía que me metería en problemas, pero Sesshoumaru llegó con una bolsa y dos mujeres, en una de las cajas venía mi vestido y mis zapatos y las otras chicas eran mis maquilladoras y peluquera, me quería morir y golpearlo, pero él sonreía tanto que no pude hacer otra cosa que decirle que sí.

Pero su maldito club de fans comenzó a esparcir rumores de que teníamos una relación amorosa y que yo lo estaba utilizando para conseguir dinero, fue tanta mi rabia que golpeé a la líder lo cual evidentemente me trajo consecuencias.

Después de algunos golpes yo sentía que no podría moverme en una semana, pero alguien se paró frente a mi y detuvo a todas.

.- Largo de aquí y dejen a esta chica en paz…-murmuró y pude saber inmediatamente que no era quien yo esperaba.- cobardes…peleando de a muchas con una sola…

.- Pero…Kouga!, es ella quien se mete en nuestro mundo creyendo que puede ser alguien importante! -gritó una molesta-

.- Es cierto! Y cree que algún día Inu Taisho-sama la va a aceptar! Es una persona pobre! No tiene nada que ofrecerle a ninguno de ustedes!

.- Con pensamientos como esos ni siquiera piensen en acercarse a mí….-pude ver la cara de espanto de todas- a ver a ver…quedaste bastante mal Kagome-chan -rió mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

.- Kouga….-murmuré- que…estás haciendo bájame -me hacía sentir avergonzada.

.- Déjame llevarte, no voy a hacerte nada aunque ya estemos en edad para hacerlo -rió y yo reí con él, era un chico gracioso-

Me llevó a enfermería y me curó él mismo.

.- Vaya, serás un gran doctor…-murmuré sonriéndole-

.- Esa es la idea -rio él- ahora súbete la blusa, quiero ver tu estómago…-debe haber visto mi cara de pánico así que sonriendo lo hizo el mismo- solo necesito esto…es para asegurarme que no tengas una costilla rota…

.- De verdad eres un cerebrito ah?…auch…-me quejé, esas idiotas me lo pagarían.

.-Kagome! -escuché gritar de pronto y vi a Sesshoumaru, no se veía muy contento- qué fue lo q pasó!

.- Nada nuevo Sessho….Kouga estaba ahí y me sacó del lugar….auch…Kouga….-lo golpeé, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para molestar a Sesshoumaru, quien bufó molesto. Me bajé rápidamente la blusa y me senté-

Es cierto que yo sufría acoso por parte de la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de clase y no solo porque fuera una persona pobre en un contexto de gente con dinero, sino también por mi sexo, el ser mujer y no perra me volvía inmediatamente en alguien codiciable.

.- En el fondo Kagome-chan, todos quieren follar contigo...-me dijo despreocupadamente un día Kouga, no tenía límites conmigo.

Golpee su brazo en señal de incomodidad, pero él solo rio como siempre con esa sonrisa deseable que tenía y me guiñó un ojo.

.- Dios! -recuerdo que le dije- no tienes ningún tacto conmigo! -el se encogía de hombros y me miraba apoyado en mis piernas, decía que era su posición favorita. Yo reí entonces revolviendo su cabello.

Lo adoraba.

.- Kouga idiota...-murmuré. Pero él tenía razón, la otra gran parte de tipos que me molestaban trataban de acostarse conmigo todo el tiempo, decían que había algo de excitante de meterse a la cama con una pueblerina, hacían una cantidad de comentarios tremendamente desagradables y asquerosos.

Por eso tener a Kouga cerca cuando Sesshoumaru estaba ocupado me servía como escudo.

No podía quejarme, teníamos un gran grupo en la escuela, aunque Sesshoumaru siempre me decía que los odiaba.

.- Siempre están encima tuyo tocándote...-me reclamaba, lo cual me parecía gracioso, en medida que fuimos siendo adolescentes nosotros también comenzamos a tocarnos todo el tiempo, de maneras sutiles en un inicio, por supuesto.

.- Tú también siempre estás molestándome -le recriminaba de vuelta, cuando estábamos solos era un lío contenerme pues mi cuerpo lo deseaba de maneras absurdas, con él aprendí ciertamente lo que era el desear a otro sin importarte las reglas ni los límites.

.- Espero que no los dejes tocarte así Kagome...-me susurraba entonces apresándome contra la pared mientras metía una de sus manos debajo de mi falda- después de todo…eres mía verdad?

.- Se..sshoumaru…

* * *

La adolescencia trae muuuuchas hormonas consigo!, adelanto!

**_"Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a ser adolescentes, fue una pésima idea quedarnos estudiando juntos en su habitación, nuestras hormonas nos mantenían en una constante revolución y yo moría por tocarlo de múltiples formas, en un inicio fueron miradas que comenzaron a acelerar sus corazones, luego el roce de sus manos por lo que mantenernos estudiando se estaba volviendo difícil. _**

**_Así llegamos, de alguna manera, a nuestro primer beso y a nuestra primera vez juntos."_**

Espero sus comentarios para saber que tal el cap!, Saludos! =)


End file.
